Feltámadás
by Lna11
Summary: Kihagynám a hosszú és unalmas összefoglalót. A Feltámadás egyszerűen csak egy lány története Harry Potter elképesztő világába csomagolva. Természetesen minden jog és elismerés az eredeti szerzőt J. K. Rowlingot illeti.
1. Szoba kilátással

Zaniah Xerpens, 11 éves kislány, London egyik kertvárosi részének hétköznapi lakója volt. Pontosan addig, mikor is egy késő júliusi délelőtt bagoly szárnyon érkezett a felfedezés, hogy a világ bizony kifordulhat csendes valóságából akár néhány perc alatt. A meghívót a Csodák palotájába - közismertebb nevén a Roxfort boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolába – pergamenre írták elegáns zöld betűkkel. A boríték tartalmát tekintve megdöbbentő volt Zaniahnak, de apjának, aki egyedül nevelte mióta az eszét tudta inkább ijesztő. A férfi a nap végére végül beletörődött az elkerülhetetlenbe és mesélni kezdett, egész éjjel csak beszélt és beszélt, egy örökre hátrahagyott világról, boszorkákról és varázslókról, na meg arról, hogy a lánynak nincs mit tenni követni kell az utat, amit az élet kijelölt számára. Eltelt egy hónap várakozással, vásárlással és nem kevés izgalommal, hogy végül a lány, azon a napon, az utolsó Augusztusi reggelen ott álljon egyedül a Kings Cross vasútállomáson farkasszemet nézve az impozáns roxforti gőzössel.

- Utálom a vonatokat. - Zaniah óvatosan közelítette meg a peront, ahol rengeteg ember tolongott búcsúzkodva, pakolászva. - Annyira utálom a vonatokat. - Nyögte még egyszer magában, de mivel nem akadt senki aki meghallgatná, végül feladta és a legközelebbi ajtóhoz lépett.

- Hé! Lehetnél óvatosabb! - Azonnal rámorrant a mindenen keresztülgázoló testes fiúra, de az hátra sem nézett és trappolt tovább a vonat szűk folyosója felé. - Micsoda bunkó. - További szót azonban nem pazarolt a modortalan majomra, volt elég baja a fiú nélkül is. Minden porcikája kívánta bárcsak itt lenne az apja és segítene, de nem. A férfi közölte ő nem megy többé ennek a világnak a közelébe, az iskolába való dolgokat ugyan segített megvenni, a lányt azóta is ámultban tartó Abszol úton, de Naberius azóta köszöni szépen, inkább marad muggli. Így hát, most egyedül a láda hurcolástól fáradtan Zaniah az ajtó melletti falnak rogyott, gátolva ezzel a többiek feljutását, de legalább nyerve némi időt, hogy összeszedje magát. Alighogy lehunyta a szemét azonban elhangzott a vonat indulását jelző fütty és a hatalmas mozdony nekilódult a skót földre vezető hosszú útnak.

Azt mondta volna Zaniah, hogy utálja a vonatokat? Inkább úgy értette retteg tőlük. Minden különösebb ok nélkül, ezek a hatalmas gépszörnyek mindig megrémítették, így aztán szinte soha nem is próbálta megközelíteni még csak a pályaudvart sem, nemhogy ilyen hosszú útra vállalkozni rémálmai masináján.

- Le akarok szállni. Le akarok szállni. Le akarok szállni. - Akár egy mantrát morzsolták a szavakat ajkai, próbálva elnyomni a felszínre törekvő pánikot. Mikor már éppen úgy tűnt sikerül úrrá lenni végtagjain és az egyik közeli kupéba erőltetnie magát, hirtelen újabb vonat fütty hasított a levegőbe, amitől a lány előbb alaposan a nyelvébe harapott, majd ijedtében a háta mögötti ajtónak ugorva a szomszéd kocsiba esett.

- 'emek. - A padlón hanyatt fekve csukott szemmel ízlelgette a szájában terjedő fémes ízt, arról álmodozva, hogy a problémája egyszerűen magától megszűnik.

- Minek köszönhetjük a megtiszteltetést? - A hang ami végül kirángatta az önsajnálat mélységes bugyraiból valamivel a háta mögül (ebben a helyzetben inkább a feje fölül) érkezett és alig hogy magához térítette már vissza is lökte a sajnálkozás karjaiba. Egy pillanatig még csukott szemmel elemezte a férfihangot, szinte azonnal társítva valamiféle alattomos lényhez, ami minden bizonnyal az ő korabeli gyerekeket fogyasztja reggelire. A hang nyájas volt, de hűvös, kellemesen mély, ugyanakkor hallatán Zaniahnál hevesebb ember ereiben is megfagyott volna a vér.

- Nos? Meddig fog még a szőnyegen heverészni? Talán elfáradt? - Másodjára a hízelgő tónus teljesen kiveszett és a lányt mintha ostor csapta volna meg úgy ugrott talpra.

- Elnénést. - Rebegte szájából patakzó vérrel, szemében csillogó rémülettel.

- Jaj, kedvesem, mi történt veled? - Egy idősebb duci boszorkány (mert hogy itt mindenki boszorkány és varázsló, emlékeztette magát a lány) sietett a segítségére. Óvatosan megemelte az állát és jobban szemügyre vette a sérülést.

- E' 'emmi'ég. Csak 'áha'aptam a nyelvem'e. - Nem akart udvariatlan lenni, szóval hagyta, hogy a megmentésére siető megvizsgálja a sérülést. A boszorkánynak kellemes illata volt, olyan mint egy esős erdei reggel, kicsit földes, kicsit akár az ázott avar. Meleg volt és nyugtató, a lány hamar el is feledte, hogy hol van, hogy mit csinál, vagy hogy hogyan is került oda ahol van.

- Pomona? - A boszorkány háta mögül újabb női hang hallatszott, újból visszarángatva Zaniaht a sérüléséhez és elkeserítő helyzetéhez.

- Semmiség Minerva. Semmi, amit egy jó öreg Hippokrax ne rakna helyre. - Azzal a boszorkány rövid, vaskos pálcáját a lány ajkára szegezte és mielőtt Zaniah akár csak rácsodálkozhatott volna, a nyelve meggyógyult, a vér eltűnt, a pálca pedig visszakerült a professzor zsebébe. Bimba professzor (mint később kiderült) még egyszer hátba veregette a megszeppent gyereket, majd visszaült a kollégái közt szabadon álló fotelbe.

- Ez egy szoba! - Kiáltott fel a lány gondolkodás nélkül, mikor végre sikerült körülnéznie a vagonban. Valóban egy szoba volt, négy kényelmesnek tűnő karosszékkel, díszes borszín szőnyeggel és az ég áldja meg, egy kandallóval.

- Idén is igazán éles eszű elsősökkel gazdagodunk. - Az ijesztő hang tulajdonosa, fintorogva fordult jobbján ülő kollégái felé, ügyet sem vetve Zaniah gyors ütemben vörösödő fizimiskájára.

- Ugyan már Perselus. Még el sem kezdődött az év, hagyd szegény lányt. -

- Még mindig nem tudjuk, kihez van szerencsénk. - A férfi elengedte a füle mellett kollégái szavait és fekete íriszét újra Zaniah felé fordította.

- Zaniah Xerpens, uram. - A lány tekintetét végül cipője orrára szegezte, remélve, hogyha nem látja a professzorokat, akkor talán a tanerő valami rejtélyes módon egyszerűen köddé válik. Nem kell mondani, hogy semmi ilyesmi nem történt.

- Xerpens kisasszony, megkérdezhetem, hogy mit csinál itt? - Most a férfi jobbján ülő, Zaniah szerint a legidősebb, de nem a legbarátságosabb tekintetű boszorkány szólította meg. Olyan fajta nőnek tűnt, aki tiszteletet parancsol a környezetében és nem tűr semmi féle kihágást, szóval a lány a tőle telhető legegyszerűbben és legtisztelettudóbban válaszolt.

- Sajnálom asszonyom, megijedtem a fonatfüttytől és véletlenül beestem az ajtón. Nem akartam zavarni. - Hallotta, ahogy a rideg férfi horkant, de nem zavartatta magát továbbra is a méregzöld talárba öltözött boszorkányhoz intézte szavait.

- Értem. - Csak ennyi jött válaszul, de ez is több volt, mint elég.

- Akkor én megyek is. Köszönöm a segítséget - hálásan az nyelvét meggyógyító kedves tekintetű boszorkányra mosolygott - és elnézést a zavarásért. - Amilyen gyorsan csak tudott kihátrált a kocsiból és bevonszolta ládáját az első kupéba.

- Egy újabb felelőtlen Griffendéles. - Morogta Piton tekintetét még mindig a csukott ajtóra szegezve.

- Nem hiszem Perselus, szerintem Xerpens kisasszony nem az én házamba kerül. -

- Meglátjuk. - Valóban, pár óra múlva kiderült melyik ház újdonsült lakóját volt szerencséjük korábban üdvözölni és a dolgok alakulása okot adott egyiküknek, hogy az elkövetkező hónapban elégedetten vigyorogjon a másikra.

Az első kupé. Pontosabban az első, ami nem volt tele, bár nem volt üres sem. Az ablak mellett, Zaniah megítélése szerint magányosan egy korabeli lány ült. Egy lány, akinek hosszú vörös haja és még a sajátjánál is szeplősebb arca volt.

- Szia! Leülhetek? - A kupé „lakója" lassan széles mosolyra húzta ajkait és ragyogó barna szemei örömmel teltek meg.

- Végre valaki! Azt hittem már egyedül kell utaznom. - Széles mozdulattal beljebb intette a lányt majd segített felszenvedni ládáját a csomagtartóra is. - Jaj tényleg, bocsi, teljesen elfelejtettem. Ginevra Weasley, de szólíts Ginnynek, mindenki Ginnynek hív. -

- Zaniah Xerpens. -

- Ismerős a neved. Varázsló családból származol?- Rögtön az első barátkozás, az első kérdés alkalmával sikerült belenyúlni ebbe. Zaniah kicsit eltöprengett, az apja ugyan varázsló (legalábbis az volt), de anyja muggli, viszont arra is élénken emlékezett a mágikus gyorstalpalóból, hogy amennyire csak lehet tűnjön vérbeli boszorkának (hogy miért azt már nem tudta).

- Mondhatjuk. – Ha Ginny furcsának találta is a félig-meddig választ, nem mutatta. – És te? –

- Én is. Jó nagy varázsló család. Sok-sok testvérrel. –

- Ők is a vonaton vannak?- Zaniahnak nem volt testvére, de úgy gondolta, hogy ha a Weasley család többi tagja is velük utazna, akkor Ginny nem üldögélne itt egyedül, vagyis hát most már vele.

- Némelyikük. Itt van Percy, de ő prefektus, úgyhogy másik kocsiban utazik, aztán az ikrek, Fred és George, na addig jó míg velük nem találkozol...és persze Ron, ő meg Harryvel van. – Rengeteg testvér és mind fiú, nem lehetett könnyű élete szegény lánynak.

-Harry is a testvéred? – Zaniahnak feltűnt, hogy az utolsó fiút útitársa valami oknál fogva különös áhítattal emlegeti.

- Nem, dehogyis! Harry, mint Harry Potter. A nyáron velünk lakott egy darabig, tudod a nagynénjéék nem valami kedves emberek, szóval a fiúk elmentek és megmentették. Anya nagyon mérges volt mikor meglátta, hogy ellopták a Fordot, mert hát megláthatták volna a mugglik, meg minden. Azt hittem megátkozza őket, de aztán meglátta Harryt és annyira megörült neki, hogy végül nem átkozott meg senkit. ..- Ginny csak mesélt és mesélt, mintha soha nem akarná abbahagyni. Láthatóan az egy nyár alatt összeszedett egy életre való történetet a csodálatos Harry Potterről és egy percig sem tartotta vissza magát, ha talált valakit, akivel megoszthatja. Zaniah először megpróbált közbe szólni, aztán megpróbálta megérteni, hogy miért olyan rendkívüli, hogy a fiú tej nélkül eszi a zabpelyhet, vagy hogy kivételesen ügyes fogó (hogy mit fogó, az végül nem derült ki). Egy idő után azonban beletörődött és csak várta a szóáradat végét, élvezve újdonsült barátnője gondtalan fecsegését.

- Aha. - Mondta végül, nem túl elegánsan megválaszolva a másik lány utolsó kérdését, ami valahogy így hangzott: 'Hát nem csodálatos?'

- Sajnálom, kicsit elszaladt velem a hippogriff, csak olyan izgatott vagyok, ez az első évem Roxfortban. – Zanaih szerint ez nem igen magyarázta Harry nyári krónikáját, de mit lehet tenni. Abba meg inkább nem kötött bele, hogy a ló szaladt el a lánnyal nem pedig az említett hippogriff.

- Nem baj. Örülök, hogy itt vagy. Be kell valljam, ha nem lennél itt... -

- Ha nem lennék itt?- Kérdezte érdeklődve a vörös.

- Kicsit félek a vonatoktól. – Zaniah láthatóan zavarban volt, szeplős arca pillanatok alatt elvörösödött, mézszín szemeit a padlóra szegezte.

- Semmiség. Mindenki fél valamitől. Én például a kígyóktól, de nem mond el senkinek. -

-Nem fogom. Cserébe pedig te is hallgass. – Összemosolyogtak, úgy ahogy csak a gyerekek tudnak mikor megosztják egymással titkaikat, majd mikor már éppen folytatták volna ott ahol abbahagyták a kupé ajtaja hirtelen kivágódott.

- Szevasztok gyerkőcök! Nem láttátok Harryt? – A nyíláson benyomuló két fej, úgy nézett ki mint két tojás, két nagyon vörös hajú tojás.

- Nem. Miért keresitek? – A két fej összenézett, majd kórusban elszavalták: 'Ne is törődj vele! Élvezd csak a vonatozást, aztán Roxfortban találkozunk. De nehogy a Mardekárba kerülj!'.

- Na, ők voltak Fred és George. Nem tudom melyik melyik, folyton cserélgetik. Azt hiszem jobb, ha elkerülöd őket. – Ginny sokat mondóan a zárt ajtóra pillantott.

- Nem tűntek olyan vészesnek. – Valóban nem, bár az is bizonyos volt, hogy a varázsló világban, de úgy egyébként sem minden olyan amilyennek tűnik. Tökéletes bizonyíték erre az egy kocsival odébb elhelyezkedő nappali is. – Miért mondták, hogy ne kerülj a Mardekárba? Valami baj van azzal a házzal vagy mi? – Na igen, elolvasta indulás előtt a Roxfort történetét, de abba nem emelték ki különösebben, hogy melyik háztól kell tartózkodni.

- Hogy baj? Áá, nem. Csak éppen mindig onnan kerülnek ki a sötét varázslók. – „Mardekár-sötét varázslók" információ elraktározva, csak kár, hogy ilyesmiről nem írt se a könyv se, se apja nem mesélt egy árva szót.

-Értem. Szóval akkor a Mardekárt kerülni kell. Melyik házba kerülnél szívesen? – Zaniah mióta elolvasta a könyvet azóta gondolkodott, hogy ő maga melyiket választaná, de valahogy nem jutott előrébb. Egyik tulajdonságot sem érezte magáénak a házak által preferáltak közül.

- Ez nem is kérdés. A családom minden tagja generációk óta Griffendéles. Én is az leszek. Egy házba leszek Harryvel. – Ginny ezen a ponton már nehezen tudta volna tagadni rajongását a rejtélyes Harry Potter iránt. – És te melyikbe szeretnél kerülni? A szüleid melyikben voltak? Mondjuk biztos te is Griffendéles leszel. –

- Griffendéles? Miért gondolod? – Zaniah igyekezett titkolni rémületét. Ha itt most a szülők hovatartozása lesz átbeszélve, akkor ő igencsak hátrányból indul, tekintve, hogy ez megint csak kicsusszant valahogy az otthon érintett témák köréből.

- Nem is tudom. Olyan griffendélesnek tűnsz. Meg aztán alig ismerkedtünk meg és máris ilyen jól szórakozunk. Nem igazán tudnám elképzelni ezt, mondjuk egy Hollóhátassal. Azt hallottam, hogy ők mind nagyon okosak, de nehéz velük kijönni, mert sose engedik el magukat... - Az ember lánya bízza csak a Weasleyre, hogy elterelje a szót. Bármilyen kérdésre, legyen az egyszerű, képes volt hosszú mondatokban válaszolni, fecsegni, amíg csak belé nem folyatják a szót. Akkor is valami ilyesmi történt. Zaniah fellélegzett, hogy felmenői ezennel el vannak feledve és érdeklődve hallgatta a különböző házak lakóinak barátkozhatósági mércéjét, mikor az ajtó újra kinyílt ezúttal teljesen.

- Sziasztok! Nem láttátok Harry Pottert? – Az ajtóban álló szőke, alacsony fiúcska, irdatlan kamerával a nyakában ácsorgott fürkésző tekintettel pásztázva kettejük kupéját.

- Szia! Nem láttuk. – Mindketten megrázták a fejüket majd búcsút intettek a kissé megtörtnek látszó fiúnak. Egy darabig nézték a csukott ajtót, majd Zaniah Ginny felé fordult és elvigyorodott.

- Ez a te Harryd elég népszerű. - A lány teljesen elvörösödött, akár egy cékla, de mikor összeszedte magát összeráncolt szemöldökkel, kérdőn nézett Zaniahra.

- Meglepő, hogy téged nem érdekel a 'Kis túlélő'. Harry jóformán születése óta híres, te meg úgy csinálsz, mintha nem is tudnád, hogy ki ő. – Nem igen kellett úgy csinálnia, hiszen valóban nem tudott a fiúról semmit, de azért megrántotta a vállát és válaszolt.

- Nem érdekelnek a hírességek. Ahogy nézem, van elég rajongója nélkülem is. - És mint egy varázsszóra, újra kivágódott az ajtó, ezúttal egy lánynak engedve utat.

- Ohh Ginny. Legalább te megvagy. – A bozontos hajú lány beljebb lépett és miután üdvözölte Ginnyt barátságosan Zaniahra mosolygott. – A barátod? -

- Hermione. Ő Zaniah, ő is elsős. –

- Helló. – Zaniah kicsit bizonytalan volt a jövevénnyel szemben. A lány kicsit zaklatottnak tűnt, vagy csak nagyon sok nagyon kócos haja volt, minden esetre kissé megilletődött tőle.

- Szia. Hermione Granger. Másodikos Griffendéles vagyok. – A mosolya alapján mégsem volt emberevőnek mondható, de még mindig valami féle nyugtalanság áradt belőle. – Nem láttad Harryt és Ront? - Ginnyhez fordult, de mielőtt a vörös válaszolhatott volna kupé társa felnevetett és közbe szólt.

- Ki gondolta volna?- A Weasley lány látva az arckifejezését szintén elnevette magát, Hermione pedig nem tehet mást, minthogy ide-oda tekinget a két vihorászó közt.

- Sajnálom, csak úgy látszik, ma mindenki Harryt keresi. Te vagy a harmadik, vagy negyedik, ha a Fred-George párost kettőnek vesszük. –

- És? Láttátok őket? – Mindketten megrázták a fejüket mire Hermione csípőre vágta a kezét és egy tizenkét éveshez képest meglehetősen dühös arcot vágott.

- Biztos megint valami rosszban sántikálnak. Nem veheti le róluk az ember a szemét egy percre sem. - Nem értették minden szavát, de az tiszta volt, nincs elragadtatva a fejleményektől.

- Mikor láttad őket utoljára?-

- Még mielőtt bejöttünk a peronra. Olyan mintha elnyelte volna őket a föld, szerintem nincsenek is a vonaton. – Ginny elgondolkodott egy pillanatra, de nem tűnt túl aggodalmasnak. A sok fiútestvér közt megtanulta, hogy a legtöbbször felesleges idegeskedni egy-egy elkószált srác miatt, tudniillik rossz pénz nem vész el.

- Ne izgulj. Előfordult már, hogy valaki lemaradt az expresszről. Anyáék biztosan utánunk tudják küldeni őket. –

- Nem attól félek, hogy lemaradtak, hanem attól, amit utána csináltak. Valahogy az az érzésem, nem várták volna meg a szüleidet. – Ebben azért volt valami, a két fiú, mint két igazi Griffendéles meglehetősen forrófejű és türelmetlen volt. Mindketten tisztán látták lelki szemeik előtt, ahogy Harrynek, vagy ha jó napja van, akkor Ronnak támad valami fantasztikus ötlete, mint például seprűháton vagy egy muggli tehervonat vagonjában megindulni a Roxfort felé.

- Menj, kérdezd meg a tanárokat. – Szúrta közbe Zaniah, majd a meglepett tekintetet látva folytatta. – Itt vannak a szomszéd kocsiban, biztos tudnak tenni valamit. –

- Igazad van. Megkérdezem őket. – Már félig kint volt a kupéból, mikor visszafordult. – Köszönöm a segítséget. Roxfortban találkozunk. Jó utat! –

- Azt hiszem, lassan már én is szeretném élőben látni. – Elmélkedett Zaniah kibámulva az ablakon.

- Hmm?- Ginny szintén a tovarohanó tájat szemlélte, elmerülve gondolataiban.

- Hát Harryt. Eddig nem nagyon érdekelt, de látom egyedül voltam ezzel, szóval most már szeretném megismerni. –

- Kedvelni fogod. – Mondta a lány, de tekintetét nem szakította el a távolból, valami azokban az erdőkben vonzotta a figyelmet, nyugalmat kínálva azoknak a szerencséseknek, akinek arra vitt útjuk.

- Biztosan. – A csendes zakatolás mindkettőjüket lustává ringatta, csöndet hozva az elkövetkező órában. A táj az ablakon túl folyamatosan változott, a végeláthatatlan mezőket lassan kövekkel tarkított rétek, ritka erdők váltották fel, hogy majd azok helyét is átvegyék a lomha, zöldellő dombok. Már órák óta utaztak és még előttük is állt sok-sok óra zötykölődés. Zaniah egy ponton meg is volt lepődve azon, hogy félelme mintha elillant volna, de aztán ezt is a varázslat számlájára írta, az összes többi furcsaság társaságában. Egy idő után a csend kezdett nyugtatóból zavaróba fordulni, de éppen mikor már az elviselhetetlenség határán táncoltak újra kinyílt az ajtó, újból utat engedve a kettesszámú Potter keresőnek.

- Leülhetek?- A két lány kérdő tekintetére folytatta, de már igyekezett is helyet foglalni a Ginny melletti szabad ülésen. - Mikor felszálltam még volt helyem, aztán valahogy elfoglalták. - Kényelmesen befészkelte magát a puha plüssbe, ormótlan fényképezőgépét szorosan mellkasához ölelve.

- Nem csoda, ha itt rohangásztál, körbefotózva az egész vonatot. - Zaniah szinte azonnal magára vette a feladatot és talpra szökkenve bemutatta kettősüket. – Ginny Weasley. – intett a másik lány felé, majd kissé túlzott fejhajtással önmagát is nevesítette. – és Zaniah Xerpens. Te pedig? –

- Colin Creevey. Először a Roxfort Expresszen, de gondolom ez nyilvánvaló. - Mint egy bizonyítékot megemelte kameráját, majd ő maga is igyekezett talpra kecmeregni, de épp abban a pillanatban a vonat zökkent egyet és meg kellett elégednie egy nem túl kecses földre huppanással.

- Gyere, segítek. - Ginny azonnal talpra szökkent és próbálta álló helyzetbe rángatni Colint, de ez csak annyit eredményezett, hogy az idő közben az ülés alá beakadt kamera szíj egy újabb zökkenéssel megsegítve ismét hanyatt rántotta a vergődőt.

- És ha csak itt maradnék? – Sóhajtotta fenekét dörzsölgetve. – Nem olyan rossz itt, nem túl kényelmes, de nem olyan rossz. – Persze Ginny erről hallani sem akart, szóval a végén nagy nehezen az ülésbe rángatta a fiút.

- Kösz a segítséget. – A lány a szemben vigyorgó Zaniahra morgott, de végül ő is elnevette magát a bénázáson. –Azért remélem, ha én lettem volna akkor segítesz. –

- Nem tudom. Talán. – Miután nyelvet öltött a duzzogó vörösre Colinhoz fordult. – Szóval Colin, szeretsz fényképezni? – A fiú szemeiben mintha szikra pattant volna az egyszerű kérdésre, alig bírta magát a bőrében tartani az izgatottságtól.

- Igen, nagyon! Megígértem apámnak, hogy mindent le fogok fényképezni és akkor ő is láthatja a Roxfortot. Így majd mindent láthatnak, amit én, az már majdnem olyan mintha a szüleim is itt lennének velem. - Az egészet egy levegővel darálta végig, majd a fulladás veszélye miatt megtorpant, magához vett némi oxigént és folytatta. – Leginkább Harry Pottert akarom lefényképezni, azt olvastam nagyon híres, csinálok egy közös képet és megkérem írja alá. De nem csak őt akarom ám lefotózni, itt minden olyan érdekes, mikor felszálltam láttam, ahogy egy lány újságot olvas... mozogtak a képek, mint egy Tvben, csaknem volt hangja, de attól még mozogtak, a képek!-

- Akkor te muggli családból származol. - Mondta Ginny mosolyogva a fiú tágra nyíló szemein.

- Igen. Honnan tudtad? Ez is valamiféle varázslat? – Colin tátott szájjal csodálkozott, egészen addig, míg rá nem világítottak a megoldás sokkal egyszerűbb, mint hogy boszorkányságot igényeljen.

- Nem sok varázsló van, aki így megörül egy mozgó képnek. Mindegyik mozog. Figyeld meg eltelik egy hét és meg is unod őket. – Zaniah közben azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon tényleg meg lehet-e unni az ilyen képtelenséget vagy tényleg csak annak ilyen természetes, akire világ életében ráintegettek a fotók. – És mit csinálnak a szüleid? –

-A szüleim? Hát, apa tejesember, azt hihetnéd unalmas dolog, de apa nagyon szereti és mindig egy csomó érdekességet mesél. Tudjátok, hajnalban sok furcsa dolog történik az utcákon. – Látszott rajta, ég a vágytól, hogy meséljen azokról a reggeli eseményekről, de végül inkább hagyta és folytatta az anyjával. – Anya meg otthon van, azt hiszem mindig otthon volt. Minden nap süt nekünk valamit. Nekem és Dennisnek. Dennis a testvérem, remélem ő is varázsló és akkor jövőre már jöhet ő is. – Ha másban nem is, a mesélésre való hajlamban Colin mindenképpen hasonlított Ginnyre és ettől Zaniah úgy érezte, hogy ő túl csöndes hozzájuk képest. A másik kettő azonban csöppet sem nehezményezte szófukarságát, szívesen kitöltötték az időt saját fecsegésükkel és a lány örömmel hallgatta minden szavukat.

- Ti tudtok már valamilyen varázsigét? – Szakította hirtelen félbe saját monológját Colin, mikor tekintete elkalandozott az egyik szétszórt csokibékás varázslókártya felé, amin épp egy kedves mosolyú boszorkány lóbálta pálcáját. ( A büfés boszorkány nem sokkal az előtt tette tiszteletét, és a fiú nagy örömére Zaniah meghívta két új barátját bármire, ami megtetszett nekik. Saját kíváncsiságát persze ügyesen leplezve.)

- Én tudok egyet! – Ginny felpattant a helyéről, előrántotta pálcáját majd a két ülés közt az ablak felé mutatott vele. – Figyeljetek! Anya minden nap csinálja, tőle tanultam. – Büszkén feltűrte ruhája ujját, majd egy lendületes suhintással elkiáltotta magát. – Orchidessis! – A pálca végéből előtört valami színes és hatalmas lendülettel a vonat ablakának vágódott, meg sem állva magával vitte az üvegtáblát a feledésbe.

- Tyűha! Ez nagyon király! – Colin magán kívül volt az ámulattól, úgy szökdécselt egyik ülésről a másikra a hajdani üveg hűlt helyére mutogatva. Zaniah ezzel szemben inkább Ginny ijedt tekintetét és szeplői alatt rohamosan sápadó arcát szemlélte.

- Nem éppen ezt akartam. – Nyögte a lány elszörnyedve a rongálás hamarosan beköszöntő következményeitől. Mindhárman odaléptek a néhai ablak lukas keretéhez és fejüket kidugva próbálták felmérni a károkat.

- Ez kitört. – Mondta Zaniah, majd a fiú is kinyitotta a száját.

- Ki. –

- Kösz a megállapítást! Mintha nem vettem volna észre. Kitört! Persze, hogy kitört! – Ginny arca most vörösödött, a szégyentől, de még inkább a dühtől, amit a másik kettő haszontalan megjegyzése miatt érzett. – Most mit fogok csinálni?! Ki fognak csapni! De hiszen még nem is vagyok igazán roxforti tanuló... - A gondolatra azonnal elkeseredett. – Nekem annyi. Anya is meg fog ölni, rosszabb vagyok, mint Fred és George. – Zaniah és Colin épp együtt érzően és persze elég idétlenül tapcsikolta a sírás szélén álló lány hátát mikor meghallották a kinyíló kupéajtó jellegzetes nyikorgását. Mindhárman megdermedtek, de mikor hátranéztek nem a büntető bizottság állt velük szemben, csupán Hermione tért vissza a korábbinál is zaklatottabban.

- Ti meg mit csináltok? – Kérdezte, összevont szemöldökkel fürkészve a három ablakban ácsorgó fiatalt.

- Semmit! – Vágták rá kórusban.

- Mi lett az ablakkal? – Bármennyire is próbálták takarni a hiány nyilvánvaló volt, a száguldó vonat menetszele egyenesen a fülkébe érkezett szanaszét fújva az üres édességes papírokat. Azonban épp mikor Hermione szóra nyitotta a száját az ajtó kinyílt és megmentőjük (a kínos magyarázkodástól) megérkezett. A fiúnak nem volt lovaghoz illő páncélja, se lova, fakó arcán pedig undok vigyor ült.

- Mi van Granger? Elvesztetted a barátaidat és most újakat keresel? – Végigsimította tejfelszőke haját, majd fejével a három megrettent képű elsős felé intett. – Látom őket is sikerült elijesztened, ezzel a hajjal nem csoda. –

- Dugulj el Malfoy! – Hermione megpróbálta becsukni a kupé ajtaját, amíg a fiú kívül van, de vendégük a mozdulatot látva gyorsan beslisszolt a mielőtt a zár kattant.

- Nem tudtam, hogy ennyire szeretnél velem utazni. – Hermione nem volt hangulatban Malfoy hülyeségéhez, de tudta, ha megszólal csak ront a helyzeten szóval inkább csendben fortyogott. – Kutya legyek, ha ez nem megint az egyetlen Weasley lány. – A még mindig rémült Ginnyre pillantott, majd félretolva hármukat kitekintett a lukon. Fejét csóválva folytatta. – Pusztító, akárcsak a többi. Reménykedj, hogy nem kell kifizetned, szegény apád belerokkanna. – Elégedetten figyelte, ahogy a lány felfújja magát, akár egy varangy, de meg kellett lepődnie mikor tőle balról érkezett a válasz.

- Te meg ki a fene vagy? – Zaniah Ginny elé lépett és mutató ujját a fiú mellkasára támasztva igyekezett minél ijesztőbbnek tűnni. Dracot azonban egy pillanatig sem hatotta meg.

- Én? Inkább te ki vagy? Illik bemutatkozni mielőtt követelőzöl, nemde? – A fiú unottan körbenézett, majd jobbjával elegánsan legyintett. – Hagyd csak. A kapafogúval meg ezzel a boszorkányok szégyenével lógsz, arról már nem is beszélve. – Bökött Colin felé. – Nem lehetsz más, csak újabb semmirekellő muggli ivadék. –

- És ha az volnék, akkor mi van? Nem beszélhetsz így velünk. –

- Hagyd Zaniah, ez a menyétképű nem éri meg. – Súgta oda Ginny, próbálva odébb húzni a lányt.

- Ohh szóval Zaniah. Érdekes név. – Malfoy arcán tisztán látszott, hogy az érdekeset valahogy úgy érti, hogy ilyen béna nevet ő még életében nem hallott.

- Igen Zaniah. Zaniah Xerpens, nem mintha bármi közöd lenne hozzá. – Megrántotta a vállát és már fordult is volna el, mikor meghallotta a fiú meglepett kiáltását.

-MI?! – Eltátott szájánál már csak ijedten villogó szürke szeme volt megdöbbentőbb. – Most csak viccelsz. – Suttogta, de már kezdett körvonalazódni benne, hogy ez bizony nem egy vaskos tréfa. – Ne hülyéskedj már. Mi a frászt keresel itt?! – Újra visszatért hangja és gúnyos lenézése, szóval akkora sokk talán nem érte.

- Mi az, hogy mit keres itt? – Most Hermione lépett előrébb. Teljesen elvesztette a fonalat, pedig köztudott volt, hogy ő szereti tudni, hogy mi is folyik körülötte. – Ginny?...Colin? – A másik kettő is csak tanácstalanul meredt a furcsán viselkedő Mardekárosra. – Zaniah, miről beszél Malfoy? –

- Gőzöm sincs. – Rántott ő is vállat, megbökdösve az események fordulatán hápogó fiút.

- Xerpens. Nem rémlik nektek valami? – Körbenézett, de mivel még mindig nem jött el a megvilágosodás pillanata folytatta. – Mondjuk honnan is tudnátok. Muggli porontyok meg egy Weasley... -

- Tudom már! – Kiáltott fel Hermione, de arca szinte azon nyomban el is komorodott. – Xerpens, mint az egyik leggazdagabb és legbefolyásosabb varázslócsalád. Talán még a Malfoyoknál is híresebbek. – Draco itt felhúzta az orrát, de nem szólt közbe. – Tudjuk Ki eltűnésekor a Xerpens-ház is kihalt, azt beszélték nem adták fel a küzdelmet és végül az auroroknak ki kellett irtani az egész családot. –

- Egyértelműen nem halt ki a Xerpens-ház. – Lökte oda Draco.

- Vagy az egy teljesen másik család. – Mondta Colin. – Creevekből is van egy pár, láttam a telefonkönyvben.

- Jah, mert az ugyanaz. Valami hülye muggli névből lehet egy rakás. De itt most aranyvérű varázslókról beszélünk. – Colin kicsit megszeppent, hogy így félreállították, de úgy érezte nem éri meg veszekedni azzal a hólyaggal. – Ki neked az apád? –

- Megint olyat kérdezel, amihez nincs közöd. – ráncolta a homlokát Zaniah, de látva a fiú szemforgatását mégiscsak válaszolt. – Naberius.

- Tudtam. – Hermione és Malfoy kórusban mutatott a lányra, valószínűleg először és utoljára egyetértve valamiben.

- Dehogy tudtad. Ha én nem vagyok, sose jössz rá. –Mordult a lányra, de tekintete a távolba révedt. Gondolkodott az események tovább gördítésén. – Oké. Te velem jössz! – Ragadta meg csöppet sem finoman Zaniah karját. – Ti pedig keressetek inkább hozzátok illő játszópajtásokat! – Még mielőtt tiltakozhattak volna a kupéban maradók, a Mardekáros kirángatta a folyosóra áldozatát bezárva maga mögött az ajtót.

- Hova megyünk? –

- Majd meglátod, gyere már! – Malfoy nagyot rántott rajta, még tovább vonszolva a vonat hátsó része felé.

- Elég volt! Engedj már el! –

- Megjöttünk. – Mindketten beléptek a mellettük nyíló kupé ajtón. Zaniahnak olyan erőteljesre sikerült a belépője, megsegítve Malfoytól, hogy centiken múlott csak, hogy nem a padlón landolt. A fülkében két másik fiú is jelen volt.

- Crak – A lánytól jobbra ülő – és Monstroe – A balján helyet foglaló gyerek gorilla.

- Te voltál az! – Mutatott Crak felé felháborodva. – Mikor felszálltam a haverod egyszerűen keresztül gázolt rajtam! –

- Kérj bocsánatot! – Követelte Draco igencsak meglepve homályos tekintetű társát.

- Minek? – Kérdezte lassan és óvatosan, de látva a felé küldött pillantást inkább meghátrált. – Bocs. –

- Semmi baj. ..Szóval Draco, miért is hurcoltál magaddal? - Az emberrabló gyerek banda feje, mert egyértelműen a szőke volt az esze a csapatnak levetette magát az ülésre, majd intett a lánynak kövesse a példáját.

- Csak megmentettelek. – Szögezte le, mintha valami égő házból hurcolta volna ki. – Nem kell megköszönnöd. –

- Nem is akartam megköszönni. Úgy néztem ki, mint akit meg kell menteni? Csak én nem láttam az éhes farkasokat a másik kocsiban? –

- Inkább éhes oroszlánok, ha már választani kell. Hidd el mi jobbak vagyunk náluk. –

- Nem tudom miről beszélsz, de nem is érdekel. – Felállt és indulni készült, de Monstroe kicsit arrébb helyezkedett méretes lábával pont kitámasztva a tolóajtót. – Idefigyeljetek! Nem ismertem itt senkit, de Ginny és Colin kedvesek voltak velem, szóval visszamegyek. Jó utat! – Az útjában álló csónak méretű cipő nem tágított.

- Maradj nyugton és ülj le! – Malfoy elégedett vigyorra húzta száját. – Természetes, hogy nem ismersz Senkit. Neked elég, ha én itt vagyok. –

- És ők? Ők nem beszélnek? – Zaniah végül feladta a szökési kísérletet és visszahuppant a helyére, kíváncsian szemlélve a két testőr szerzeményt.

- Csak ha utasítom őket. –

- Aha. –

- Nem tudsz valami sokat arról, hogy hogy mennek itt a dolgok. – Jegyezte meg Draco, de igyekezett úgy tenni, mint akit nem is igazán érdekel.

- Ohh...csak mert apám igyekezett elvonulni a Brit mágikus világtól. Felmerültek bizonyos gondok és külföldre kellett költöznünk. – Hazudott akár a vízfolyás, pont úgy ahogy apja kérte tőle.

- Értem mire gondolsz. – Zaniah persze nem értette, de ez mit sem változtatott beszélgetésük sikerén.

- Miért nem vagy még talárban? Nevetségesek ezek a muggli göncök. -

Mire a lány végül levette azokat a nevetséges muggli göncöket, már jócskán sötétedett a skót hegyvidéken, hogy hova tűnt az a rengeteg idő örök rejtély marad a lány számára. Zaniah nem sokkal később arra eszmélt, hogy már keresztül is csónakázott egy éjsötét tavon, hogy aztán csodálkozástól megrészegülten ácsorogjon Roxfort impozáns falai tövében. A kastély hatalmas méretei, büszke tornyai lenyűgözték a lányt, de mégis a legfantasztikusabb a varázslat volt benne. Ahogy ott állt és várt, érezte ahogy a kövek vibrálnak a mágiától, mintha csak óriás kőszörny dorombolt volna csendes álmában. A lány épp felemelte volna a kezét, hogy tenyerét a langyos falra simítsa, mikor a hatalmas kétszárnyú tölgyfaajtó kitárult és kilépett rajta a tollas süveges boszorkány, akit még a vonaton volt szerencséje megismerni. A professzor szigorú tekintete alatt, pillanatokon belül rendezett sorba helyezkedtek a megszeppent újoncok.

- Köszönöm Hagrid. Innen átveszem. – Óriási, szőrős vezetőjük biccentett, majd átadta a megszeppent elsősöket kollégájának.

- Köszöntöm önöket a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolában! Mielőtt belépünk ezen a kapun – Mutatott a háta mögött magasodó kétszárnyú tölgyajtóra – szeretnék elmondani önöknek pár fontos dolgot. Először is: Én Minerva McGalagony vagyok, igazgató helyettes, a Griffendél házvezető tanára és elsősorban az önök átváltoztatástan professzora. – Mindenki lélegzetvisszafojtva hallgatta a tanárnőt. – Amint belépnek ezen az ajtón elkezdődik életük következő szakasza. Még mielőtt ma este álomra hajtják a fejüket az iskolai Teszlek Süveg beosztja magukat Roxfort négy dicső házának valamelyikébe. Mint leendő Griffendéles, Hollóhátas, Hugrabugos és Mardekáros tanulóknak az elkövetkezendő hét évben a házuk lesz az otthonuk, társaik pedig a családjuk. Sikereikért pontokat érdemelnek ki, erejükkel és tudásukkal közös céljukat segítik, éppúgy ahogyan kudarcaik nem csupán önöket, de házuk minden tagját sújtják. Dolgozzanak hát legjobb belátásuk szerint, hogy a legkiválóbbak elnyerhessék a győztesnek járó Roxfort kupát az év végeztével. – A professzor nem várt semmiféle válaszra, nem is mondott többet, csupán az ajtó monstrum elé lépett, hogy egy csuklómozdulattal kitárja az álmok, különleges korokban a rémálmok kapuját.

- Azta. Ez annyira király. – Hangzott el többször is valamelyik elsős szájából a rongyosra használt tézis, mikor megpillantották a Nagy Terem elbűvölt mennyezete alatt lebegő ezernyi gyertyát.

-A tanárok. –Mutatott Ginny az ötödik és egyben egyetlen merőleges asztal felé.

- Az ott középen Dumbledore! – Válaszolt lelkesen Colin, aki még mindig hevesen markolászta az igazgató csokibékás képét. Tenyere persze erősen izzadt mióta megpillantották a kastélyt, szóval nem lehet biztosra állítani, hogy az a fotó még mindig ábrázolt bármit is.

- Milyen lehet ez a Teszlek Süveg? – Zaniah el volt bűvölve a látványtól egy teljes percig, de aztán úrrá lett rajta a félelem. 'Mi van, ha a süveg egyszerűen hazaküld? Mi van, ha ez csak egy rossz vicc? Mi van, ha fájni fog?!' – Honnan fogja tudni egy kalap, hogy melyik házba kell kerülnünk?-

- Csak tudni fogja. Ron azt mondta nem kell tőle félni. – Ginny próbált nyugtatólag hatni két társára, de azért neki is voltak kétségei. Információ, ami Rontól származik nem mindig megbízható. – Nem kell izgulnunk, érzem hogy mind a hárman a Griffendélbe fogunk kerülni. Egyszerűen csak érzem. –

- Tényleg?- Kérdezte kórusban a másik kettő, titokban reménykedve, hogy a lánynak igaza van. További kétségeiket azonban megzavarta maga a beosztási ceremónia. Dumbledore iszonyatosan rövid („Kezdjük hát!") bevezetője és az éves Süveg-dal után sorra kerültek a háromlábú sámlira a Teszlek Süveggel a fejükön. Colin az elsők közt foglalhatott helyet a kínpadon és szinte azonnal besorolásra került az oroszlánok vörös-arany házába. Nem sokkal később Ginny is követhette a szemüveges fiút a Griffendéles asztalhoz. Zaniah, akit a sors ilyen szerencsétlen névvel áldott meg csupán két másik újoncot előzött meg a névsorban. Mire odajutott keze-lába remegett és épphogy csak nem vétette el a sámlit és huppant a hideg márványpadlóra. Aztán a fejére került a süveg.

-Ó Atyám! Egy Xerpens! – Örvendezett a fejfedő. Az eddig többé-kevésbé csöndes kalap kiáltása úgy meglepte a lányt, hogy ijedtében felugorva megkockáztatott még egy találkozást a talajjal. – Nyugalom kislány, nem kell így pattogni. Nem lesz itt semmi baj. – Mondta kicsit halkabban a süveg, nyílván nyugtatásnak szánva.

- Te beszélsz? Miért beszélsz?! –

- Már hogyne beszélnék? Eddig is beszéltem. –

- Mindenki mást csak beosztottál. Velem miért beszélsz?- Zaniah nem akart az egyetlen diák lenni, akihez szólt a rongyos fejfedő.

-A többiekhez is beszéltem, legalábbis nagyrészükhöz. Na de térjünk a lényegre. – A süveg egy percig csendben volt, majd csak úgy félvállról odavetette. – Mit gondolsz? – Zaniah annyira megörült a kérdésnek, hogy másodjára is megugrott: hát itt van, fején a süveggel és dönthet!

- Griffendél! – Vágta rá gondolkodás nélkül, mire a kalap felkacagott.

- Édes lányom! Anguis est et permanet idem. – A lány a mondatból egy szót sem értett, de végül mikor a süveg hangosan felkiáltott – Mardekár! – azonnal leolvadt az arcáról a mosoly. Nem azért, mert nem akart abba a házba kerülni, hanem azért mert szeretett volna együtt lenni Ginnyvel és Colinnal. Így hát kissé szomorúan, de nem teljesen magába zuhanva ballagott a jobbszélső asztalhoz, elfoglalva a helyet, amit Draco Malfoy őrzött meg neki.

- Szerencsés vagy. – Súgta oda a tejfelszőke fiú az igazgató köszöntője alatt.

- Miért is?- Egy kicsit még mindig érzékenyen érintette a gondolat, hogy rögtön találkozásuk napján elválasztották barátaitól. Csalódottságán még a terülj-terülj asztalkám jellegű vacsoramutatvány sem tudott sokat javítani.

- Mert bekerültél az elitbe. – Mondta kaján vigyorral, majd hozzátette. – és mert nem kell énekelned. – Mire a lány száján kicsúszott volna a 'Mit?' kérdés, az iskola tanulói az igazgató vezénylése alatt már zengték is Roxfort indulóját. A Mardekáros asztal nem énekelt, nevettek kicsit a többiek szerencsétlenkedésén, majd mint a király, aki a bolondot megunja egyszerűen figyelmen kívül hagyták az egészet.

- Te Draco, melyik volt a mi tanárunk? – Malfoy ahelyett, hogy társaival előre sietett volna inkább beállt a Flint vezette elsősök táborába, hogy lekísérhesse újdonsült védencét a kastély pincéjébe.

- Ohh Piton professzor az előtt távozott, hogy ti megérkeztetek. – Zaniah erre kicsit elszomorodott. Remélte, hogy a Mardekár feje az kedvesen mosolygó boszorkány, aki az ő elharapott nyelvén is segített.

- És milyen? – Kicsit tétovázott, mivel név alapján ítélve kellemesebb lett volna halogatni az igazság pillanatát. A fejében a Piton nevet valahogy nem tudta semmi kedveshez kapcsolni, részben mert rettegése a kígyóktól még a vonatos félelmét is felülmúlta, részben pedig azért mert szent meggyőződése volt, hogy jóérzésű ember már átkeresztelkedett volna.

- Majd meglátod. – Vonta meg a vállát a fiú. 'Igazán nagy segítség.' Gondolatai azonban hamar elkalandoztak Dracotól.

Flint nyomában az elsősök egyre mélyebbre merészkedtek a bonyolult pincelabirintusba, fokozatosan elveszítve a fényt és a napmelegét. Mire végre megálltak Zaniah fogai vacogtak, tüdejében pedig megült a nedves, dohos levegő. Ehhez képest a klubhelységbe lépve totális meglepetés fogatta. A téglalap alapú helység kellemesen meleg volt, szerencsére száraz és egyszerűen gyönyörű. Az ablakok valamiféle víz alatti világra nyíltak,(a lány tippje szerint a tó mélyét láthatták az üvegen túl) elegáns mélyzöld pamlagok és fotelek álltak az ezüstcsillárok alatt terpeszkedő nehézfa asztalok körül. Hálótermeik hasonló stílusban épültek egy letűnt kor királyi eleganciáját tükrözve. Zaniah a szobájában helyet foglaló három méregzöld bársonnyal fedett baldachinos ágy közül kiválasztotta a legtávolabbit, az egyetlent, ami fölött széles ablak terpeszkedett.

- Ahh. Ria, mondtam, hogy siessünk! Akartam azt az ágyat. – Hallatszott nem sokkal a lány háta mögül. – Nem akarsz cserélni, ugye? – Fordult most az újonnan érkező a csomagoló Zaniah felé.

- Nem igazán. - Látva a másik arcát gyorsan hozzátette. – Sajnálom. –

- Nem sajnálod. De nem baj, aki későn érkezik, az nem választhat ágyat. – Ismét az ajtó felé fordulva hangosabban hozzátette. – Ugye Ria?-

- Hogyne Marla, ahogy mondod. - Az első kisé fiús lány után, egy élő baba sétált be az ajtón. Legalábbis ez volt az első dolog ami Zaniah eszébe jutott. Az ajtóban egy szőke, korához képest magas, de pálcikavékony lány ácsorgott, nem ez volt azonban ami olyan elragadóvá tette. Szög egyenes fehérszőke haja precíz kontyba-csavarba pihent a tarkóján. Rövid hegyeskés orra hegyén vékonykeretes szögletes szemüveg ücsörgött többszörösére nagyítva halványkék szemeit. Egyszerre volt szép és sokkolóan komoly.

- Na, végre. – A másik, izmosabb alkatú lány csokoládé színű hajának rövid tincsei rosszul megépített vészekként csücsültek a feje tetején. Barna szemében egy rossz gyerek huncutsága villogott. Elsőre az ember könnyedén tévesztette össze egy fiúval. Később kiderült a lány szívesen játszott külsejével, észrevétlen olvadva a kviddicsről vagy muggli sportokról áradozó fiúk táborába. Zaniah szemlélődéséből arra tért magára, hogy hozzá beszélnek.

- Jah és a legfontosabb. Marla Favlos. - A lányfiú kinyújtotta a kezét és bár a lánynak fogalma sem volt miről beszélt eddig, megszorította a felkínált jobbost. – Ez meg itt Tiria Belle. – Bökött a háta mögé.

- Engem kellett volna előbb bemutatnod. – A szőke megrázta a fejét, mint a felnőtt, aki gyereket dorgál majd ő is kezet rázott Zaniahval.

- Zaniah Xerpens. – Bökte ki végül, mikor ráeszmélt, hogy még nem viszonozta a köszöntést.

- Fura, hogy eddig nem hallottam rólad. –

- Na most ki az udvariatlan 'Ria?- A kérdezett megemelte a szemöldökét, szótlanul kérdezve 'És akkor?' –Még be se tettük a lábunkat Roxfortba és te már is a családfák után kutakodsz. – Marla a csendben pakolászó Zaniahoz fordult és Tiria számára is jól hallhatóan odasúgta. –Bocsáss meg neki, mindig teljesen bezsong, mikor megérzi az aranyvér szagát. –

- Mi? – Kérdezte Zaniah, de hangját elnyomta Marla nevetése, aki éppen abban a pillanatban kapott egy smaragdzöld ezüsthímzett díszpárnát egyenesen a képébe.


	2. Barátok

Zaniah másnap reggel még sokáig töprengett első éjszakáján a Roxfortban. A három lány egészen hajnalig beszélgetett az 'ismerjük meg egymást' kategóriában, aztán pedig a reggeli ébresztőig izgultak, hogy el ne aludjanak. Merengés közben többször is megbánta, hogy hagyta előre menni a másik kettőt, ugyanis a pincelabirintusba vezető útvonalról teljesen megfeledkezett, és persze nem véletlen illették a labirintus névvel sem.

− Hol a fenében vagyok? − Kérdezte önmagától vagy a csupasz falaktól többször is. Negyedórás bolyongás után azt hitte örömében sírni fog, mikor megtalálta a felfelé vezető lépcsőt, aztán bánatában támadt kedve zokogni, mikor rájött, hogy két emelettel a földszint fölé került.

− Semmi pánik, erre kell lennie, igaz? – Épp lefelé kocogott egy folyosóval odébb, mikor magához intézett kérdésére, ha nem is a semmiből, de egy közeli portréból válasz érkezett. A felszólaló, Zaniáhnak szokatlan kép úgy megijesztette, hogy hirtelen hátrafordulva összeakasztotta a két lábát és a gravitáció vonzásában megindult a lépcső alja felé. Reménytelen zuhanását pár fokkal lejjebb valami megakasztotta. A test megingott, de megtartotta a lány súlyát és a kis kilengés után mozdulatlanságba dermedt. Magához térve fekete vásznat látott és tenyere alatt emberi test melegét érezte.

− Nem tud járni? – A kérdés és a hang megfagyasztotta a vért a lány ereiben. Nem kellett felnéznie, pontosan tudta, hogy megmentője a vonatról ismert és ismeretlenben is félt fekete taláros férfi.

− Sajnálom Professzor úr. – Rebegte alig hallhatóan, közben próbálva növelni a távolságot közte és a professzor között. – Akarom mondani köszönöm, és sajnálom, uram. – De ahogy megpróbált távozni valami visszarántotta. Egy fürt, egy göndör búzaszín fürt valahogy sikeresen a professzor egyik gombja köré tekerte magát. A férfi nem szólt semmit, csak figyelt, de az arcán undor ült leplezetlenül.

− Mit csinál? − Megunva Zaniah szenvedését, marokra kapta az áruló hajszálakat, de nem a gomb felöli oldalt húzta meg.

− Au! − A lány elvesztett egy teljes tincset, de mire könnyes szemeit a professzorra fordította a férfi már rég eltűnt. Végül egy lovag portréja igazította útba, kedvességével örökre megvéve magának a rokonszenvét. Mire leült a reggeliző asztalnál Malfoy mellett már inkább volt dühös, mint bármi más.

− Szóval? – Kérdezte Draco.

− Szóval mi?

− Milyen volt az első éjszakád? − Zaniah felnézett a pirítósából majd kibökte, ami először eszébe jutott.

− Jobb, mint az első reggelem. – Látva a fiú kérdő arckifejezését folytatta. – Először is eltévedtem, fél órát mászkáltam mire elértem a harmadikra. Tudom, hogy nem oda kellett volna mennem, de az legalább már nem az alaksor volt. – Hogy a fiúba fojtsa a feltörni készülő nevetést alaposan bokán rúgta, majd beszélt tovább. – Mire végre találtam egy lépcsőt - a jó irányba-, egy portré megijesztett és rázuhantam az egyik professzorra. –Ezen a ponton már semmilyen bokán rúgás nem segített, Draco szégyentelenül kiröhögte. – Aztán az a szemét kitépte a hajam, csak azért mert a gombjába akadt, micsoda egy tuskó, egy... −Zaniah szívesen folytatta volna a szidalmazást, de Draco hirtelen elhallgatott megállásra kényszerítve őt is. – Mi az?

− Az órarendjük. – A lány másodpercek alatt csúszott az asztalterítő szintjére, biztonságos menedéket keresve szerencsétlen fejének.

− Köszönjük Piton professzor. – Mondta Draco kezében két táblázattal, arcán rezzenéstelen kifejezéssel. A férfi biccentett, majd tudomást sem véve a kis bujdosóról távozott.

-Ő volt az. – A fiú nem kérdezte mondta és látva Zaniah elkeseredett képét megint elnevette magát.

-Ő volt az. – Ismételte a lány, de ő sem kérdezett. – A házvezető tanárunk. El vagyok átkozva.

− Még nem

Draconak végül is igaza volt, az elátkozott pillanatok később következtek, persze nem sokkal. Az első óra, átváltoztatás tan példátlan sikerbe torkollott. A Griffendélesekkel közös gyakorlaton a szigorú McGalagony professzor szinte azonnal a dolgok közepébe vágott, a legtöbb elsőst súlyos bizonytalanságba taszítva a dupla óra végére. A feladat egyszerű volt, - egy szál gyufából kellett gombostűt faragni -, a tanárnő látványos bemutatója után könnyen elhitték, hogy egyik napról a másikra nekik is menni fog az asztalból disznót és vissza trükk, vagy akár a különösen lenyűgöző állatbőröltés. Hamar rájöttek azonban, hogy tévedtek.

− Mit csinálsz? − kérdezte többször is Tiria a mellette hadonászó Marlát, aki végül feladta és csinos kis házikót épített a gyakorlathoz osztott gyufákból. A többiek hasonló eredményeket értek el, egy Griffendéles lány máglyán égette el az áruló fadarabokat, míg a Mardekárosok nagy része egyszerűen csak feladta és igyekezett elfoglaltnak látszani. Szerencséjük volt, hogy az öreg McGalagony olyan nagyon el volt foglalva Zaniáhval.

− Mégegyszer. – Bólintott a professzor a teszt alanyra. A lány fáradt volt, homlokába izzadt tincsek lapultak, tekintete pedig némán kegyelemért könyörgött, de mindezek ellenére pálcája alatt engedelmesen simult fényes-hegyes tűvé a darabka fa.

− Lenyűgöző. – Zaniah érzése szerint ezredszer kellett megismételnie a mutatványt. – Van hozzá tehetsége. – Az első sikeres próbával érkezett öröm villámgyorsan korcsosult szorongássá. Míg a professzor dicsérte érzékét a tárgyhoz, társai sötét pillantásokat vetettek felé. Egyetlen sikeresként kivívta mindkét tábor ellenszenvét. A Griffendélesek, köztük legnagyobb bánatára Ginny és Colin csalást suttogtak, míg a Mardekárosok irigyen figyelték teljesítményét. Az óra végén tíz ponttal és erős émelygéssel távozott.

− Szuper voltál! – Marla, látszólag az egyetlen, akit nem érintett kényesen, hogy ő maga nem tudta végre hajtani a feladatot hamar a legkedvesebb lénynek tűnt az iskolában. – Ha így megy tovább, te egyedül megnyered a házkupát nekünk. – A lány nevetve hátba veregette majd fojtatta. – Remélem minden másban is ilyen jó vagy, mert akkor semmi kétség. −

− Csak szerencsém volt. – Motyogta Zaniah hulla fáradtan. Szerencsére a következő órájuk Mágiatörténet volt, ami mint kiderült tökéletes alkalom a sziesztázásra.

− Nem mond ezt! Ügyes voltál, nem kell szégyelned.

− Nem mindenki látja így.

− Ne foglalkozz velük, majd megbékélnek. Aki meg nem az így járt. Ő baja ha irigy, igaz? –Zaniah válaszul bólintott, de nem volt meggyőződve róla, hogy tényleg így van. Nem akarta, hogy a többiek kiközösítsék, azért mert jobban tud valamit.

Mint később kiderült aggodalma feleslegesnek bizonyult, pünkösdi királyságának hamar bealkonyolt a hét közepi bűbájtannal. Az előtt nem volt más gyakorlati órájuk, leszámítva a Gyógynövénytant, de a kertészkedés mindenki véleménye szerint időpocsékolás volt. Sárosak lettek, többeket megrágcsált egy-egy vehemensebb növény, az egész csapat vert seregként távozott az üvegházból. Filtswick szerdai órája azonban teljesen más hangulatban telt, megfosztva Zaniaht a mindent tudás látszatától. A professzor által bemutatott bűbáj, az első, amit megtanultak Roxfortban pennájuk színének elbűvölése. Az egyszerű varázslat az átváltoztatás tanhoz hasonlóan csak egy embernek sikerült, ezúttal azonban nem Zaniah volt a nap hőse. Míg Tiria villámgyorsan váltogatta tolla színét, a Hugrabugosok és néhány Mardekáros csodálatára, Zaniah szenvedett.

− Nem értem. Ennek nincs semmi értelme. − Akárhogy integetett is a pálcájával, a penna sehogy sem akart megválni piszkosfehér színétől.

− Hah! –

− Sikerült, Marla? –

− Nem, de nézd találtam egy kekszet a táskámban. – A lány elvigyorodott, majd a megfelelő pillanatban a szájába tömte a mandulás édességet, mire mellette Zaniah félhangosan felhorkantott. –Kértél volna? –

− Nem. – Sóhajtotta, majd munkájához visszafordulva a megsuhintotta a markában szorongatott fűzpálcát. A mozdulat elegáns volt és széles, igazán kár, hogy nem is hasonlított a megfelelőre bár meg kell hagyni nem maradt hatás nélkül. A körív végén kilövellő sárga szikra egyenesen a professzort magasban tartó könyvkupacnak csapódott levegőbe repítve az állványt és a kedves apró Filtswicket. Az óra végén a mutatvány díjaként Zaniah lehajtott fővel és tíz ponttal soványabban távozott, de legalább visszanyerte társait alaposan megnevettetve a Mardekáros közönséget.

− Legalább most már nem piszkálnak vele, hogy többet tudsz náluk. – Mondta Marla a tőle megszokott gondtalan mosollyal.

− Csak azt nem érte, hogy Tiriával miért nincs bajuk. Nem mintha azt akarnám csak nem értem. –

− Úgy látszik, hogy ha egy-két dolgot tudsz az nem baj, csak ne tudj mindent. – Átkarolva társát közelebb hajolt, hogy a fülébe súghasson. – Te csak szerencsétlen voltál az első órával. –

A nap többi része és a csütörtök eseménytelenül telt, amiért persze pénteken kellett megfizetniük. A sors először dupla sötét varázslatok kivédésével verte őket, ami Zaniah véleménye szerint maga volt a pokol. A legtöbb lány teljesen meg volt őrülve az öntömjénező bájgúnártól, akit professzornak csúfoltak, ami addig simogatta a fickó önérzetét, hogy végül közös fotózkodásba torkollott az óra.

− Annyira csodálatos! – Sóhajtott Tiria.

− Ne, ne kezd te is. Épp elég, hogy Marla egész órán mellettem ömlengett. –

− De Zaniah, hát nem látod, hogy micsoda nagyszerű varázsló Gildroy? –A lányt kirázta a hideg már attól is, hogy belegondolt. Épp eleget látta már ezt a típust, apja főnöke Lokhart kiköpött mása volt, ha nem is küllemben, de jellemben biztosan.

− Kérlek Tiria, kímélj! Nem bírom ezt tovább. – Kedve lett volna toporzékolni, amit végül is nem tett inkább lehuppant a Mardekáros asztalhoz és nekilátott ebédjének. Kivételesen Draco nem volt jelen, így Tiria és Marla között foglalt helyet, amit azonnal megbánt mikor a két lány a tányérja fölött kezdett Lochart imádó klubbot alapítani.

− És mi lesz a következő óra? – Szakította látványosan félbe a beszélgetést, mielőtt elment az étvágya.

− Bájitaltan. – Mondta Tiria, kizuhanva a rózsaszín ködből. – Piton professzor tartja. –

-A házvezetőnk, ugye? –

− Igen Marla, a házvezetőnk. Hihetetlen hogy kérdezned kell. – Ahogy Zaniah figyelte a kibontakozó civakodást - ami csöppet sem volt ritka két hálótársa közt -, lassan tudatosult benne, hogy ez lesz az első hivatalos találkozása az ijesztő férfival. Innentől kezdve az idő gyorsan elillant és mire a lány pislantott már lent is ültek a sötét pinceteremben összezárva egy maroknyi Griffendélessel.

− Sziasztok! – Köszönt rá Ginnyre és Colinra reménykedve, de két egyszer-volt barátja tudomást sem véve róla csacsogott háztársaikkal.

− Ne foglakozz velük. – Súgta oda Tiria, mikor mellécsusszant az első padba.

− Nem tudok velük nem foglalkozni, ők az első barátaim itt. –

− Barátok? – Kérdezte a szőke felhúzott szemöldökkel. – Szép kis barátok..

− Nem tudom, mi bajuk van, mióta elkezdődött a tanítás teljesen megváltoztak. – Miközben beszélt pálcáját az asztal lapján gurgatta, élvezve, ahogy a fűzfa kattogva végig száguld a falapon.

− Nem tudod mi bajuk?! – Tiria hitetlenkedve megcsóválta a fejét, majd egyik kezével megállította a randalírozó pálcát a másikkal pedig megmarkolta Zaniah zöld-ezüst nyakkendőjét. – Ez a bajuk. –Rántott egyet foglyán majd elengedte, de nem mondott többet és ha mondott is volna, nem volt már idő jobban kifejteni. A terem végében álló ajtó hatalmas lendülettel kivágódott nagyot csattanva a szomszédos falon, majd berontott rajta a Mardekár vezető tanára. A berontott meglehetősen erős túlzás, a professzor lendületes volt, de elegáns jelenléte pedig azonnal néma csendbe parancsolta az osztályt.

− Üdvözlöm önöket életük első igazi kihívásán. – Megállva a tanári asztal előtt szembe fordult az elsősökkel, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse az új arcokat. – Egy kis szerencsével akad önök közt olyan, aki nem bukik el rögtön az elején. – Búgta tekintetét végigjártatva a társaságon. Arcán tisztán olvasható volt, hogy nem számít akkora szerencsére. –Tegyék el a pálcáikat! Itt nem lesz szükség ostoba hadonászásra. – Zaniah rekord sebesség alatt kotorta táskájába a pálcát, nehogy megint kivívja a professzor ellenszenvét.

− Évről évre megkapják a lehetőséget a bájitalfőzésben rejlő hatalom elsajátítására. A legtöbben túl ostobák megértéséhez vagy túl tehetségtelenek a megtanulásához. –Itt sokat mondóan Zaniahra nézett és a lány érezte, ahogy a fekete szemek egyenesen a fejébe látnak. Próbált nem gondolni semmire, de szinte ellenállhatatlan vágyat érzett a menekülésre. Óráknak tűnt a professzor rövid hatásszünete, de végül a lány megkönnyebbülésére Piton folytatta. – De, azok a kiválasztottak, akik bizonyítják rátermettségüket és lépest tudnak tartani az órákkal, megtanulhatják elbódítani az elmét, palackba zárni a szabad akaratot, vagy akár – az osztály lélegzetvisszafojtva hallgatta a professzor suttogássá szelídült hangját. – kijátszani a halált. Egy megfelelő főzettel bátorságot és szerencsét oszthatnak ugyanolyan bőkezűen, ahogyan megfoszthatnak a józanésztől és az élettől. – Mire Piton professzor elhallgatott a teremben ülők két csoportra oszlottak, az egyik felet kirázta a hideg még a gondolattól is, a másik félnek pedig a hideg futkosott a hátán az élénkült vágytól, hogy mind ezt megtanulja. Zaniah pedig ott ült, egyedül a senki földjén. Az elhangzott dolgok megrémítették, de nem tudta tagadni, hogy valahol a gyomra legmélyén kíváncsiság és vágy ébredezett.

− Most pedig lássuk, van-e itt valaki, akit érdemes tanítani. – Ezzel pedig neki is kezdtek életük első bájitaltan órájának.

A kezdeti lelkesedés hamar lohadt közönnyé a Griffendélesek esetében pedig undorrá. A kezdő villámkérdések megaláztatása után pillanatok alatt lobbant láng az üstök alatt megtörve még a legelszántabbakat is. Zaniah félórán át kevergette a kondérjában gőzölgő, fortyogó csiga ragut, mire egy különösen bűzös kelés kipattanva a massza felszínén egyenesen homlokon köpte elszakítva a hisztisebb énjét kordában tartó utolsó cérnaszálat is.

− Mégis mi a fene ez? – Horkant fel a lány. – Ez a gusztustalan, büdös, semmire nem jó izé.

− Psszt! Maradj csöndbe és csináld. – Marla, az egyébként gondtalan és huncut Marla is érezte, hogy ez nem az az óra ahol jól tűrik a rendbontást. Zaniah bordái közé könyökölve igyekezett elhallgattatni önmagát hergelő háztársát.

− Minek csináljuk ezt? – Fortyogott a lány, akárcsak kétes küllemű főzete. – Ez nem bájital, ez nem varázslat. – Egy különösen gonosz gondolat fordult meg a fejében és nem is próbálta bent tartani. – Ez maximum a professzor vacsorája lehet! – Akkor már elég hangos volt, hogy a tőle két méterre dolgozó Griffendélesek is meghallják, nem is maradt a kijelentés reakció nélkül. Ginny, aki egyébként elhatározta, hogy tudomást sem vesz a sunyi Mardekárosokról a megjegyzésre felhorkantott és mikor tenyerébe fojtva próbálta leplezni a hangot a mozdulattal egy fiola bogárszemet lökött saját főzetébe. A hiba észrevétlen maradt, de mikor Tiria erőteljesen Zaniah lábára lépett, remélve a lány észreveszi magát végzetes dolog történt. Ijedtében hátralépve, de a szőke miatt megakadva a mérgeskedő megbotlott, hanyatt esve egyenesen Ginny üstjének csattanva. Míg ő megúszta a találkozást a bájital már nem volt ilyen szerencsés a bogárszemek és a Mardekáros lány az üstbe lógó egy fürtje olyan erős katalizátorként működött, ami szinte abban a pillanatban a levegőbe röpítette az kondért. Zaniah még látta a professzor pálcájából előrobbanó fénycsóvát, de utána minden elsötétedett.

Zaniah fejfásra ébredt, nem a legkellemesebb ébresztő a világon. Megpróbálta megdörzsölni ott, ahol a leginkább sajgott, a két szeme közt, de a karja túl nehéznek bizonyult.

− Nézd, mindjárt felébred!

A hangok egyre erősödtek és a fény is percről percre vakítóbbá vált, ahogy a lány közeledett az ébrenlét felé. Ezekkel karöltve eleinte csak sajgó feje is pusztítóvá nőtte ki magát, mire sikerült kinyitnia fáradt szemeit.

− Mi történt? – A szavakat összeszorított álkapcsán keresztül préselte és igyekezett a lehető legkevesebbet mozogni.

− Miért nem azt kérdezed, hogy hol vagy? – ugrott a képbe Marla gyerekes vigyorral az arcán.

− Shh!

− Mi az? – kérdezte Tiria csitítására. – Nem azt szokták először kérdezni a kómából ébredők?

− Xerpens kisasszony nem volt kómában, csak egy kis alvásra volt szüksége. – Madam Pompfrey, az iskola anyáskodó ápolója éppen csak annyi időre érkezett, hogy Marlára pirítson és lenyomjon valami büdös, sárga löttyöt a beteg torkán. – Idd csak meg, kedvesem! Ettől majd jobban leszel. –Valóban, abban a pillanatban, ahogy Zaniah felhagyott a fuldoklással és a gyomrában megtelepedhetett a főzet, máris megszűnt a fejfájása és vele legnagyobb problémája is.

− Köszönöm! – Megmentője bólintott, majd távozott a szobából szabadjára engedve a lány kérdéseit. – Szóval, mi történt?

−Nagyon, nagyon király volt! – lelkendezett Marla.

− Már ha hívhatjuk királynak, hogy a levegőbe repítetted a bájitaltan termet és majdnem megölted nem csak magadat, de a Weasleyt is. – Ahogy sejteni lehetett, Tiria szájából nyomasztóan hangzott az incidens. A halál közeli élmény nem való az első hétre.

− Hogy van Ginny? – kérdezte az egyetlen dolgot, ami igazán aggasztotta.

− Ginny? Ja, ő jól. Büntetésen, azt hiszem – mondta Marla. –Látnod kellett volna! Piton az utolsó pillanatban ugrott közé és az üst közé. Téged is megpróbált megmenteni, de túl messze voltál és az az evapores is későn jött egy kicsit. – Erre Zaniah is emlékezett, ha nem is tisztán, de foltokban.

− Halott vagyok.

−Dehogy vagy, túlélted. Vagy mi is meghatunk, de az nem túl valószínű. – Tiria csöppet sem volt zaklatott, sőt nyugodtan dolgozott a hétvégére feladott SVK esszén (Gildroy Lockhart kedvenc étele és a hozzá köthető kalandjai)

− Nem úgy értem – sóhajtotta a lány.

Még aznap, mielőtt kitehette volna a lábát a gyengélkedőről, levelet kapott Piton professzortól. A rövid üzenet nem kívánt jobbulást, de Zaniah legnagyobb örömére nem is ígért lassú halált kínok közt. A levélben ennyi állt csupán: " Büntetőmunka, előcsarnok 7:30 "

Legnagyobb meglepetésére, Ginny osztozott sorsában. A vacsoráról távozva, ott találta a vöröst a tölgyfa kapu előtt valószínűleg ugyanazzal a bizonytalan arckifejezéssel felszerelkezve, amit ő maga is viselt.

− Büntetés?

− Mi más lenne? – morogta Ginny, hátat fordítva Zaniahnak.

− Miért haragszol rám? Mit tettem én ellened? – A lány úgy érezte épp elég türelmes volt, nem akarta tovább elviselni, hogy első barátja ilyen könnyedén állította félre, amiatt az apróság miatt, hogy egy buta süveg másik házba osztotta.

− Lássuk csak – kezdte Ginny, továbbra is a faragást bámulva a kapun. – Tönkre tetted az órai munkámat, kis híján megöltél és az első hetemet sem úsztam meg büntető feladat nélkül. Mit gondolsz mi bajom?!

− És előtte? Az egész bájital baleset előtt is ilyen voltál.

− Nem tartozom neked magyarázattal. Most pedig, ha lennél olyan kedves és békén hagynál. – Zaniah hirtelen nem tudta eldönteni, hogy mérges legyen vagy inkább szomorú. Végül győzött a bánat, mégsem állhat neki vitatkozni, mikor már amúgy is elég nagy kalamajkában van. A büntetésig hátralévő időt néma csendben töltötték, ügyelve arra, hogy tekintetük még véletlenül se találkozzon.

Friccs úr, a gondnok, avagy büntetés végrehajtó olyan lendülettel ijesztette őket vacogósra, hogy arra az időre, míg a mogorva férfi mögött baktattak az iskola udvarában, még Ginny is félretette makacsságát.

− Nekünk annyi – súgta Zaniah, készülve rá, hogy könyörögjön az életéért, vagy ha mást nem, fájdalom mentes halálért.

− A tanárok nem hagyják, hogy kalodába zárjon vagy fellógasson, ugye? – Minden Griffendéles bátorságát összeszedve kicsit magabiztosabban sétált az éjszakában, legalábbis addig, míg a Mardekáros meg nem szólalt.

− Milyen tanárok? Csak Piton tud erről a kis esti sétáról.

− Oké. Nekünk annyi.

Végül valami csoda folytán mégsem végezték egy fára aggatva. Friccs egy iszonyat ronda mosoly kíséretében adta őket a vadőr, Hagrid kezére.

− Szevasztok! Remélem felkészültetek egy kis kalandra. – A válasz határozott nem volt, mégsem ellenkeztek, attól tartva, hogy még nem múlt el a Friccs veszély. Mire jobban belegondolhattak volna, már Hagrid nyomában bukdácsoltak a Tiltott Rengeteg sűrű aljnövényzetében.

− Már késő inkább a kalodát választani? – Zaniah maga sem tudta, hogy komolyan gondolja-e, vagy csak viccelt, annyi azonban bizonyos volt, hogy tásra nem értékeli a humorát. A lány meg volt győződve róla, Ginny már rég félúton lenne visszafelé, ha nem kéne prezentálnia a Griffendéles bátorságot az aljas Mardekárnak. Az erdő körülöttük élt és mozgott. A vaksötétben bóklászva hallották maguk körül a kisebb állatok halk neszezését, madarak hurrogását és legalább kétszer valami vagy valaki felsikoltott a távolban.

− Nem is olyan rossz. Azt hittem nem jutunk ilyen messzire egy darabban.

− Várd ki a végét – mondta Ginny, de Zaniahnak már mindegy volt, kezdte magát túl kényelmesen érezni az erdőben.

− Azt nézd! – kiáltott fel többször is, egyre beljebb és beljebb merészkedve. –Mi lehet az? – Nem sokkal előtte a fák egymásba kapaszkodó ágai között sárgás fény játszott. Áthatolva a sűrű vegetáción egy kis tisztáson találta magát, ahol millió és millió szentjánosbogár táncolt, nappali fénybe vonva az éjszakai tájat. – Gyönyörű, nem igaz? – Csak akkor döbbent rá micsoda hibát vétett, mikor nem jött válasz a kérdésre. – Ez nem lehet igaz! GINNY! HAGRID ÚR! VALAKI! – Mikor a sokadik kiáltásra sem jött válasz, iszonyatosan kétségbe esett. Minden józan gondolatát agya hátsó szegletébe száműzte és futni kezdett arra, amerről jött. Legalábbis azt hitte. Pár métert tett meg csupán, mikor minden elcsendesült, a háttérben világító bogarak pedig, mintha lekapcsolták volna őket, egyszerre kialudtak.

− Ez nem történhet meg, ez csak egy álom, csak egy álom. –Mint egy mantra úgy zúgott fejében a tagadás. A hideg verejtéktől az ing a hátára tapadt, izmai fájdalmasan megfeszültek, de tudta nem tud mozdulni, teste lebénult átadva magát a zsibbadt félelemnek. Akkor pillantotta meg először, vele szemben pár méterrel odébb csupán volt valami. Sárga szempár villant a vaksötétben, de ugyanolyan gyorsan el is tűnt. Átfutott az agyán, hogy az a szörny, mert annak kellett lennie, támadni fog, neki pedig esélye sincs ellene, de tagjai nem zökkentek ki makacs dermedtségükből. Behunyta a szemét, nem akarta látni gyilkosát. Pont előtte megreccsent egy ág és abban a pillanatban valami súlyos rugaszkodott el az avarról, de nem csapódott Zaniah testének, csupán a földre taszította elhaladtában. Nem látott semmit, de érezte a közelében vergődő hatalmas testeket, ahogy újra meg újra egymásnak csapódtak. Óráknak tűnő percekig lapult arccal a sárban, várva az életre-halál vívott tusa végét. Mikor végre elcsitult a környék, Zaniah megkönnyebbült. Aztán tudatosult benne az érzés és vissza kellett nyelnie a torkába özönlő savat. Hálás volt, az ismeretlen valami haláláért, hálás volt, hogy megtarthatta a saját életét, míg lény tőle csupán méterekre szörnyű véget ért. Amíg ott ácsorgott, próbálva összeszedni széthullott gondolatait, minden visszatért a régibe, kivéve a vér fémes szagát, ami, mint egy emlékeztetőül ott maradt társaságul a vaksötétben.

− Jól van Zaniah, most már minden rendben lesz – nyugtatgatta magát, majd épp mikor már indult volna meghallott valamit. Szemben vele egy bokor alatt mozgott valami. Maga sem tudta, hogyan győzte le józan eszét, ami futásra ösztökélte, de valahogy ott találta magát a bozótban térdelve, markában tüskés ágakkal. Ahogy széthajtotta a gallyakat, megpillanthatta a legfurcsább állatot, amit valaha látott. Előtte az avarba fészkelve egy hatalmas kutya méretű valami feküdt.

− Jól van. Lássuk csak, mivel van dolgunk. – Senkit nem tudott volna megtéveszteni a hangjába erőltetett nyugalommal. – Gyere ide, nem foglak bántani. – 'Remélem te se ' tette hozzá gondolatban. Az állat azonban megrémült a felé nyújtott kéztől és hangos sikoltozásba tört ki.

− Nyugalom! Maradj csöndbe, nem akarjuk, hogy visszajöjjön az az izé, igaz? – Zaniah a rémült állathoz ugrott és két tenyere közé fogta csontos fejét. A teremtmény lassan elhallgatott, de opálos szemei továbbra is félelemtől villogtak, légzése pedig aggasztóan rendszertelen volt.

− Jól van, most már minden rendben lesz. – Egyik kezét a lény nyakára csúsztatta, ösztönözve a haladásra. Szépen lassan mindketten elindultak arra, amerre a lány az erdő szélét sejtette. Egyszer-kétszer új barátja irányt váltott, mintha tudná hova tartanak, kivezetve furcsa kettősüket Roxfort parkjába. A lény boldogan horkantott és az életveszély elmúltát ünnepelve körbe táncolta a Mardekárost.

− Na, most hogy megérkeztünk lássuk mi vagy. – A lány lassan körbe járta a teremtményt. A gyerek ló küllemű jószág csontos testét fekete bőr borította, hátához pedig denevér szárnyai simultak. Tapintásra selymes volt és meleg, de az állatnak nem volt egy szál szőre sem. Összességében nem volt rémisztő vagy ronda, csak egy kicsit furcsa, főként teliholdszerű fehér szemei.

− Oké, nem tudom mi vagy. – Tett még egy kört a csikó körül, majd megállt vele szemben és egyenesen a szemébe nézett. – Ami azt illeti, ötletem sincs. Viszont az biztos, hogy itt nem maradhatsz, meg n sem. Menjünk be a kastélyba!

Az állat enyhén félrefordított fejjel figyelte, ahogy Zaniah megindult a bejárat felé, mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne az éjszaka közepén összeszedni valami vadat és felkocogni vele a Roxfortba.

− Gyere! – 'Mit csinálok én? Beszélgetek itt vele, azt lehet, hogy nem is érti. ' Intett inkább, mire az addig tétova gyerekló is elindult a kapu felé.

Az éjszakai kastély csendes volt, úgy tűnt még a kísértetek is aludni tértek, amiért a lány külön hálás volt. Zaniahnak fogalma sem volt merre tartanak, de úgy érezte nem lehet baj, ha a szeszélyes lépcsőkre és el- feltűnő ajtókra bízza az irányt.

− Erre! – Súgta a lány, megszaporázva lépteit egy éppen csak felbukkanó dupla ajtó felé. Az átjáró újabb kihalt folyosóra vezetett és szinte azonnal álcázta magát a korábbi üres falnak, ahogy a kettős áthaladt. A folyosó másik végén hasonló látvány fogadta őket, nehéz kövekből épült masszív fal állta útjukat, csapdába ejtve a kalandozókat.

− Remek, most itt ragadtunk. – Idegesen fel-alá járkálva egyre mélyebbre ásta magát az önsajnálatba. – Mi van, ha megtalál valaki vagy, ami még rosszabb, mi van, ha nem talál meg senki? – A csikó látszólag csöppet sem izgult, kilátástalannak tűnő helyzetükön, nyugodtan álldogált a folyosó közepén, csupán tekintetével követve a lányt.

− Kell egy jó rejtekhely, semmi több – mormogta a lány, mire legnagyobb meglepetésére egy ajtó jelent meg a falon, épp mikor elhaladt előtte. Zaniah nem kicsit találta gyanúsnak a széles fémkaput, de mikor már percek óta figyelte, ahogyan a vas ott áll, egy ajtó minden ártatlanságával, döntött.

− Nem hittem volna, hogy van ilyen hely egy kastélyba. Egyáltalán minek van ilyen hely egy kastélyba? – A szoba tágas volt és meleg, épp olyan amilyenre Zaniah szerint szükségük volt. A padlót száraz szalma borította, kivéve az egyik sarkot, ahol széles, alacsony falú dézsa állt, benne langyos vízzel, oldalán szivaccsal. –Azt hiszem el kéne olvasnom a Roxfort történetét, még egyszer. –

A lány nagy nehezen a vízhez terelte a csikót, remélve, hogy sikerül megszabadítani az állatot a rá tapadt sártól. Hamar kiderült azonban, nincs ínyére a fürdés. Addig-addig vergődött, míg a szappanos víz már mindent beborított maguk körül. Végül a lány feladta a küzdelmet és talárját félredobva ő is ringbe szállt.

− Most már tiszta vagy, és száraz. – Félredobta a törölközőt, amivel úgy, ahogy áttörölgette a csikót és saját haját is. – Nem igazán értek a lovakhoz, de te sem vagy igazán ló, de azt hiszem, most enned kéne valamit aztán pedig aludni egy jót és persze kapsz majd egy rendes nevet is. – A csikó boldogan horkantott, és hagyta, hogy a lány óvatosan végig simítson selymes nyakán.

− Szóval, mit ennél? – A gyerek-ló kissé ügyetlenül a szoba távolabbi sarkába kocogott, ahol magas fémtartályok sorakoztak, mint kiderült színültig telve langyos, édes illatú tejjel.

− Most, hogy rendben vagy, azt hiszem vissza kellene mennem –, a riadt állat hangos tiltakozására gyorsan hozzátette – ne félj, reggel még az órák előtt benézek és kapsz egy szép nevet is. Oké? – Úgy tűnt megértette amit Zaniah mondott, elhallgatott, majd egy szalma kupacba fészkelve magát szinte azonnal elaludt.

− Jó éjt! Most megyek, megkeresem Ginnyt és Hagridot.

A lány az előtérben járt, meglehetősen nyúzottan, de nem kevésbé elszántan lépkedve a nagykapu felé, mikor valami megmozdult a háta mögött.

− Áh, ha nem tévedek, Xerpens kisasszony! Micsoda öröm, ezen a csodás reggelen. – A kedves hangú öreget, Zaniah hamar a Roxfort igazgatójaként azonosította, amitől azonnal görcsbe ugrott, amúgy is megviselt gyomra. Rajtakapták, ennyi volt.

− Reggel!? – kapta fel a fejét a cipő fixírozásból, azt is elfeledve, hogy kivel beszél.

− Igen, reggel, úgy hiszem ezt mondtam. Tudja, nehéz éjszakát okozott mintanyiunknak, különösen talán szegény Piton professzornak. – A lány nagyot nyelt és már fel volt rá készülve, hogy a talárjában matató öreg előránt egy bárdot és helyben kettécsapja. Lehajtott fejjel várta a véget, de mikor nem érkezett, fél szemmel felpillantott ellenőrzés keppen.

− Meg is van. Citromos cukorkát? – Dumbledore befejezve a matatást, kinyújtott tenyerén édességet kínált, de látva a döbbenetet a sárga szemekben, inkább a szájába pattintotta a cukrot.

− Nos, tudomásom szerint, kegyednek órák óta nyoma veszett, még a kora esti órákban, a Tiltott Rengetegben. Természetesen a tanárai minden tőlük telhetőt megtettek, hogy előkerítsék. Főként a mi kedves bájitaltan tanárunk aggódott, tekintve a házát ért veszteséget. – A professzor elmerengett saját szavain, majd bekapott egy újabb citromos cukorkát és közelebb lépett Zaniahoz.

− Természetesen, nem gondoltuk, hogy mindvégig a Roxfort falain belül volt a mi kis elveszett báránykánk. – Nagyon valószínűnek látszott, az igazgató végig tudta, sőt a már-már betegesen csillogó kék szemek, mintha a lelkébe láttak volna.

− Összepakoljak? Kirúgnak? – Dumbledore elmosolyodott és megrázta a fejét. A megkönnyebbülés azonban nem tartott sokáig. A két szárnyú tölgyfa ajtó kitárult, utat engedve négy rettenetesen megviselt küllemű tanárnak. A professzorok úgy festettek, mintha éppen csak visszatértek volna, egy jócskán félresikerült éjjeli vadlesről, térdig sárosan, nyúzottan és elkeseredetten.

− Albus, sehol nem találtuk. Attól tartok… − McGalagony nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, hangjában nyoma sem volt a megszokott szigornak, nem volt több, mint saját árnyéka. A mellette lépdelő Bimba, - az egyetlen, akin nem volt semmi szokatlan -, ügyetlenül hátba veregette és leszedett pár levelet kollégája válláról. Végül elég közel értek, hogy lássák az igazgató mellett ácsorgó lányt. A döbbenetből pedig, Zaniah őszinte sajnálatára Piton tért magához először.

− Xerpens! – A hangja nem volt több, mint veszélyes suttogás, de a fekete szemekben alig-alig féken fogott harag égett.

− Professzor – akarta mondani Zaniah, de torkából csak halk nyüszögés szivárgott, idő közben pedig akaratlanul is Dumbledore háta mögé lépett, menedéket remélve.

− Perselus, semmi szükség a lány halálra rémítésére. Hiszen itt van és jól van, épp ahogyan szeretnénk. – Az igazgató beszéd közbe maga elé kanalazta a lányt, de kezét a vállán hagyta, meggátolva minden szökési kísérletet.

− Albus, Xerpens kisasszony csodálatos felbukkanása minden kétséget kizárólag végtelen örömmel tölt el – kezdte Piton, le sem véve a tekintetét a nyárfalevélként rezgő Mardekárosról. –Ugyanakkor, úgy gondolom, fontos lenne egy pár dolgot megvitatnom a kisasszonnyal a további incidensek elkerülése végett.

Zaniah egy percig hitte, hogy Dumbledore is látja amit ő, de a végén az öreg mosolyogva adta hóhérkézre.

− Albus. – Piton biccentett az igazgatónak és hátra maradt kollégáinak, majd karon ragadta a lányt és megindult vele a pincébe vezető ajtó felé. Zaniah fellélegzett, mikor felismerte a klubhelységbe vezető utat, de mikor elhagyták a titkos átjárót a pánik újult erővel tért vissza az idegein citerázni. ' Piton megöl, befalaz és sose találnak rám.' A professzor mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban, gonosz mosolyra húzta fakó ajkait. ' Olvas a gondolataiban! '

− Ne legyen nevetséges, nem érdekelnek a gondolatai.

− De hát… − A lány tátott szájjal mutogatott a férfi felé, pillanatnyilag azt is elfeledve, hogy miért van ott.

− Ne tátogjon! Vagy talán hal? – Kedve lett volna felnevetni kínjában, de inkább becsukta a száját és sétált tovább a vesztőhelyre. Pár percig csendben haladtak, majd a professzor megállt egy lovag szobra előtt és motyogott valamit. Az őr félreugrott, megmutatva a háta mögött elrejtett fa ajtót.

− Üljön le! – parancsolta Piton, ahogy beléptek az irodába. Zaniah engedelmesen lerogyott az egyik kényelmetlennek látszó fa székbe. Ott tudatosult benne, igazából mennyire fáradt, már az sem érdekelte, ha egy konzervben végzi valamelyik polcon, két kibelezett béka közt. A professzor időközben távozott a helységből nyíló egyetlen ajtón, magára hagyva a lányt. A szoba jobban megnézve a bájitaltan terem kisebb mása volt, egyetlen nehézfa asztal körül három székkel. A háromból kettő, a vendégeknek fenntartottak, kényelmetlen csupasz fa hokedlinek tűntek, míg az asztal mögött álló, zöld vászonnal bevont, karos, kényelmes. Zaniah épp a kandalló fölötti könyveket kezdte tanulmányozni, mikor a professzor visszatért, sármentesen, de csöppet sem jobbkedvűen.

− Kenje be a kezét, Xerpens! − Piton a lány ölébe ejtett egy tégelyt, benne fanyar illatú, piszkos sárga krémmel. Először nem értette, miért kéne bármit is bekennie, de mikor az ölében pihenő kezeire pillantott, világossá vált. Mindkét kézfején és a karjain is hajszálvékony metszések éktelenkedtek, valószínűleg az erdei kirándulásból hátra maradt emlékek. Felfedezésükkel egy időben határozottan érzékennyé váltak, úgyhogy a lány sietve masszírozta bőrébe a krémet.

− Most pedig, mesélje el, mit csinált és hol a fenében volt egész éjjel! – Már éppen mikor a lány megfeledkezett volna a társaságról és vele együtt minden bajáról, Piton közelebb lépett és vele szemben az asztal sarkára ült.

− Eltévedtem. – Zaniáhnak esze ágában sem volt kifejteni a történteket.

− Eltévedt. Mikor? Mi történt az erdőben? Hogy került a kastélyba? – A professzor már nem volt olyan mérges, mint az előtérben, de így sem tűnt elég barátságosnak.

− Nem akartam. Elnézést!

− Nem erre vagyok kíváncsi, hanem, hogy mi történt! Most! – Piton előrébb hajolt, kihasználva a mozdulatot a Zaniah félelmének erősítésére. Habár így karnyújtásnyira került a lányhoz, aki mielőtt meg tudta volna állítani a mozdulatot, szabad kezét felemelve kiszabadított egy csapdába esett falevelet a professzor fekete tincsei közül. A hatás azonnali volt Piton szemei fekete tükrökké fagytak, a lány pedig mozdulatlanná dermedt. Mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna élete védelmében, már a folyosón is találta magát, egyedül, a pince hideg falai között.

'Nem volt ez olyan rossz, végül is élek. Na és ha mostantól kerülnöm kell Pitont, eddig se akartam vele teázni délutánonként.' Végül felnevetett gondolatain. Rekordidő alatt tette meg az utat az ágyig, szinte azonnal álomba merülve, ahogy a párnák közé rogyott.


End file.
